Forget
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: "Hahahahaha namamu America? Hahahahaha tadi kau panggil aku England... Sekarang kau sebut dirimu America? Hahahaha apa sebentar lagi aku juga akan bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku dirinya France? Atau German? .." [USUK] Don't Like Don't Read! M for dirty language.


Forget

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power_ Hidekazu Himaruya

Pair : USUK!

Warning : SUPER OOC HAHAHAHAHA *Apaan kau nak..* TYPO (S) DAN LAIN-LAINNYA MENYUSUL!

A/N : Super OOC untuk England yang... Silahkan baca sendiri hehehehe

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Uwahhh dinginnnn!" America memeluk dirinya dengan erat, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan sampai ke rumahnya dengan satu kantung platik di tangannya.

Niatnya sih ia ingin membeli beberapa bungkus mie instan dan juga mengisi persediaan Cola nya yang mau habis, tetapi tidak ia kira jika udara malam ini sangatlah dingin, mana dia cuma pakai kaos oblong dan juga celana pendek lagi.. Hah... Benar-benar sangat dingin.

Di persimpangan jalan, ia tidak tahu jika ada orang lain yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, jadi tanpa bisa mereka berdua cegah tabrakan pun terjadi.

"Awww..."

America mengusap dahinya yang mungkin memerah karena tabrakan tadi lalu berdiri – ia jatuh terduduk karena tabrakan tadi – dan langsung memeriksa belanjaannya.

Setelah tersenyum lega karena mie dan colanya baik-baik saja, ia pun menengokkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah bersalah kepada orang yang bertabrakan dengannya, "Maafkan saya, saya me..."

Perkataannya pun menggantung karena terkejut dengan seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi, "Loh England? Kok kamu ada di sini? Kenapa nggak bilang aku dulu sih!" ujarnya penuh pertanyaan.

Orang yang di panggil England pun malah mengerutkan dahinya, lelaki beralis tebal itu memandang America heran, "Hah? England? Siapa itu? Bukannya itu nama negara ya?"

..

..

..

..

..

Di sinilah sekarang, di rumah milik America yang terletak di dekat pusat kota New York, sang pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya bersusah payah menggendong sang lelaki yang ternyata tengah mabuk parah ini langsung saja melayangkan tatapan penuh selidik.

Kepada England yang langsung saja meringkuk di atas kasur milik America setelah lelaki berkacamata itu dengan senang hati memandikannya.

"Jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini dan... Kenapa kau datang dalam keadaan mabuk? Kau pasti minum-minum dulu ya di sini? Karena nggak mungkin kau terbang dalam keadaan mabuk!" cerca America dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku nggak tahu..." jawab England yang masih dalam mode mabuk parahnya, terbukti dari tajamnya bau alkohol yang keluar dari mulut England. "Terus kamu ini siapa? Tiba-tiba ngebawa aku ke sini... Jangan-jangan kamu mau menculikku ya?" ujarnya mulai melantur.

Perempatan seakan-akan muncul di dahi America saat pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak di jawab oleh England. Menghadapi orang mabuk, apalagi mabuknya England memang butuh kesabaran.

Apalagi England tiba-tiba nggak ingat apapun. Namanya sendiri saja tidak ingat.

Coba saja kalau mereka tidak bertemu dan bertabrakan tadi, mau gimana keadaan lelaki ini keesokan harinya?

"Namaku America dan aku tidak berniat menculikmu! Kita ini saling kenal! Kau pasti ke mari juga karena ingin bertemu denganku kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja England tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan membuat America kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hahahahaha namamu America? Hahahahaha tadi kau panggil aku England... Sekarang kau sebut dirimu America? Hahahaha apa sebentar lagi aku juga akan bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku dirinya France? Atau German? Hahahahaha apa kedua orang tuamu sangat mencintai negara ini hingga memberimu nama 'America'? hahahahaha."

Ya Ampun! Dia bahkan lupa dengan statusnya sendiri!

"Hei! Kalau kau segitunya nggak percaya dengan nama negara, Okay! Namaku adalah Alfred F. Jones dan namamu adalah Arthur Kirkland! Kau itu seorang personifikasi England! Ingat dong!"

"Bwkwkwkwk apaan lagi tuh personifikasi? England? Apa kau sedang mabuk hah?"

"KAU ITU YANG MABUK BODOH!"

America menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, ia memang sudah biasa menghadapi sifat 180 derajat England saat mabuk, namun kali ini benar-benar sangat parah.

Minum berapa botol sih orang ini? Memangnya ada masalah apa sampai ia minum habis-habisan hingga mabuk seperti ini? America tidak tahu karena sebelumnya England tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa.

"Oh ya A-Me-Ri-Ca..." England sengaja memenggal nama America seraya terkikik pelan, "Kau bilang kalau kau ini kenalakanku dan aku datang ke sini karena ada urusan denganmu, memangnya hubungan kita ini apa? Saudaraan? Teman? Sahabat? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini kekasihku ya? Owww aku punya kekasih seorang negara uuuu..."

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" America duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu memandang England malas.

"Entah, apa jangan-jangan kita beneran pacaran ya?" tanya England antusias, wajah yang tidak akan mungkin England perlihatkan di saat biasa. Seharusnya America merasa senang akan hal ini.

Memangnya kapan lagi bisa melihat wajah England yang... Ahh melihatnya saja membuat America tidak sabar lagi untuk menaklukannya.

Tetapi entah mengapa ia mengurungkan niatnya itu dan lebih memilih untuk melakukannya saat England telah sadar. Walaupun tidak seratus persen.

America menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, kau adalah kekasihku."

"Uwahhhh aku benar-benar mempunyai kekasih seorang negara!" teriak England seraya memeluk America dari belakang, "Astaga... Kenapa kau sangat empuk sekali~ Kau baru saja mandi ya? Kau wangi sekali A-me-ri-ca~" ujarnya seraya mengendus-ngendus punggung America.

Membuat sang pemilik punggung merasa merinding dibuatnya.

"Hentikan England..." America membalikkan badannya dan mendorong England untuk kembali berbaring, lelaki mabuk itu masih tetap tertawa-tawa sendiri seraya bergumam betapa menyenangkannya memeluk America yang empuk dan juga wangi.

Entah America harus merasa senang atau tidak dengan tanggapan sang kekasih soal dirinya.

Tapi...

"Apa maksudmu aku empuk hah?! Aku nggak gendut! Aku besar karena ototku!" teriak America tidak terima.

"Tapi kau empuk sekali A-me-ri-ca~ Ya sudah deh~ Tubuhmu itu besar karena otot deh~ Jadi ke sini dong... Peluk aku~" England mendudukan dirinya dengan susah payah lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, puppy eyes dia layangkan untuk menarik perhatian seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya ini.

Glek...

America menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak terbawa suasana dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa di dekat kasur miliknya. Sumpah ia senang banget (kuadrat) melihat tingkah manja sang kekasih, hal yang akan terjadi jika England dalam keadaan mabuk saja.

Tetapi ini berbeda, England mabuk parah, hingga melupakan jati dirinya dan juga dia.

Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya dengan suka hati?

Ia bukan lelaki brengsek yang mengambil kesempatan ini sesuka hati kan?

England pasti memiliki banyak masalah hingga minum sebanyak ini, bagaimana ia tega melakukannya di saat England seperti ini?

Di saat ia sedang berfikir dengan kerasnya, mata birunya sontak membelalak saat melihat England telah melepas semua bajunya dan akan melepas celananya pula, sebelum America menghentikan gerak tangan England dan menutup tubuh England yang setengah telanjang dengan selimutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" sentaknya kesal, orang dia sendiri mati-matian menahan nafsu binatangnya, objeknya sendiri malah menantangnya.

"Gerah tahu! Panas! Memangnya kau tidak kepanasan?" jawab England seraya berusaha melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, namun lagi-lagi di halangi oleh America.

"Itu karena kau mabuk! Gezzz sekarang dingin sekali! Kau bisa demam!"

"Kau yang mabuk! Orang panas banget kayak gini kok!"

America memukul pelan kepala England, membuat tubuh kurus itu kembali terbaring di atas kasur, wajahnya semakin memerah dan efek alkoholnya sama sekali tidak meredah walaupun America telah mengguyurnya dengan air dingin dan mengganti pakaiannya tadi.

"Kau ini aneh A-me-ri-ca~"

"Jangan penggal namaku seperti itu England.."

"Ah kau ini... Bukannya kau bilang namaku itu Arthur Kirkland? Kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku England sih?!"

"Kau juga memanggilku America!"

"Aku lupa nama aslimu! Siapa? Alfredo? Albret? Al-"

"Alfred!"

"Ah iya Alfred... Kenapa kau terlihat malu sekali melihatku sih? Kita ini kan sepasang kekasih... Bukannya hal seperti ini sudah biasa ya?" tanya England dengan wajah yang di buat bingung, "Kau terlihat tidak mau padahal aku sudah mempersilahkanmu loh~"

Hah? Apa maksudnya?

"Ayo kita melakukan seks!"

GUBRAK!

ENGLAND BENAR-BENAR MENGUNDANGNYA!

Tapi kan...

America memandang England yang mulai menyingkap selimutnya dan mulai melucuti celana panjangnya.

'Aku benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya saat England mabuk, England yang seperti ini bukanlah England yang aku kenal selama ini..' batin America seraya berjalan menghampiri England dan kembali mencekal lengan kurus itu.

"Aku tidak mau, kita akan melakukannya saat kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya England." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

England pun tertegun melihatnya.

America rasa jika England mulai sadar akan dirinya sendiri walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Astaga ia lebih memilih mendengar desahan tsundere yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya dari pada desahan bak wanita liar di club-club malam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak seru Alfred! Padahal kau kekasihku!"

Ah.. Sepertinya England belum sadar, walau sedikitpun!

"Nggak seru apanya hah?!"

"Padahal tadi ada..." England melihat jarinya sendiri, "Ada tiga... Ah tidak! Lima orang lelaki asing yang mengajakku dengan senang hati loh~ Mereka juga kepanasan sama sepertiku~ Mereka bilang akan membawaku ke tempat yang nyaman dan kami akan melakukan seks di sana hahahaha! Padahal mereka orang yang tidak mengenalku loh~ Tapi mereka memperlakukanku dengan lembut! Nggak seperti kau kekasihku! Ahhh... Sayangnya kami nggak jadi melakukannya karena ada yang mengganggu dan kelima orang itu pergi..." ujarnya dengan nada kecewa, begitu juga dengan wajahnya.

Tunggu...

Ada yang janggal dengan cerita ngelantur England tadi..

Wajah America pun mendadak memerah, bukan karena mabuk atau malu, namun karena...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARTHUR!? KAMU MAU DIPERKOSA OLEH MEREKA!"

"Hah?" England pun bingung, "Perkosa itu apa lagi? Nama lainnya seks ya?"

"Astagatuhanberikansayakesabaranyanglebihbuatmenghadapienglandyangmabuk..." ujar America cepat seraya menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika 'Pengganggu' yang mengganggu England dan kelima orang itu tidak datang.

Keesokan harinya bakalan ada headline news khusus personifikasi yang mengabarkan "PERSONIFIKASI ENGLAND DIPERKOSA WARGA NEWYORK!"

Hahahahaha nggak lucu!

"Eng-Arthur..." America pun kembali mencoba untuk sabar dan mendudukan dirinya di samping England, "Ummm seharusnya kau menolak saat mereka mengajamu seperti itu, mereka tidak akan mungkin membawamu ke tempat yang nyaman, kau pasti akan 'melakukannya' dengan mereka di pinggir gang sempit lalu setelah mereka puas, mereka akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Mereka berlaku lembut kepadamu untuk menggodamu saja..."

'Apalagi kamu dalam keadaan mabuk dan juga 'on' seperti ini...' lanjut America dalam hati.

America merasa seperti seorang bapak yang sedang menasehati anak gadisnya.

"Tetapi mereka tetap baik dan mau melakukan itu kepadaku!"

"Arth-"

"Ahh seharusnya aku berpacaran dengan mereka berlima saja~ Kau benar-benar tidak asyik!"

"Apa maksudmu itu hah?!" habis sudah stok kesabaran America malam ini, ia berdiri dari duduknya – Lagi – seraya menunjuk England dengan kasarnya. "Kau itu sedang mabuk! Tahu mabuk nggak?! Kau kebanyakan minum-minuman keras! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau juga lupa pada segalanya! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar ucapanku hah?!" teriaknya kesal.

Kali ini, England benar-benar tertegun melihat America yang tiba-tiba saja memarahinya.

"Ta-Tapi aku kan..."

"Terserah saja kalau kamu mau diperkosa dengan senang hati oleh ke lima orang itu! Aku tidak peduli!" America mengambil jaket coklatnya lalu pergi dari rumahnya sendiri, ia membanting pintu utama rumahnya dan pergi menembus hawa dingin entah kemana..

Bisa-bisa ia melakukan kekerasan jika terus-terusan menghadapi England yang seperti itu.

Dia... Benar-benar merindukan bentakan England.

Merindukan umpatan England.

Arghhh! Ia merindukan England yang biasanya!

America merapatkan jaketnya seraya berjalan tak tentu arah, wajahnya masih memerah karena marah, namun kini di tambah oleh hawa dingin yang berhembus dengan kencangnya.

Tidak ia pungkiri jika ia merasa cemburu dengan apa yang dikatakan England.

Sangat cemburu.

 _England sedang memiliki banyak masalah._

 _England memilih untuk minum dan mengalami mabuk parah sebagai pelampiasannya._

 _Melakukan hal itu juga sebagai pelampiasannya._

 _Di saat ia mabuk dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri, kelima orang itu mungkin saja datang._

 _Menawarkan hal yang benar-benar England inginkan untuk melampiaskan masalahnya._

 _Tentu saja England mau melakukannya dengan senang hati._

 _Entah kepada siapapun itu..._

 _Karena..._

America melambatkan langkahnya.

 _Dia tidak ada di sisinya._

" _ **America... Dimana kau? Aku ada di depan rumahmu."**_

" _ **Ahh England? Aku sedang mengikuti kunjungan kerja boss ke salah satu negara bagianku. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam atau malah nggak pulang sama sekali."**_

" _ **Bi-bisakah kau lebih baik pulang saja? Aku ingin-"**_

" _ **Sudah ya Iggy... Aku tutup dulu teleponnya!"**_

America membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Ia ingat.

England sore hari tadi memang menghubunginya, dia sudah ada di Amerika sejak sore tadi. Tetapi ia ada kunjungan kerja dan baru pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, karena itulah ia pergi keluar untuk mencari makanan instan.

" _ **Aku ingin-"**_

Dialah yang lupa.

Dialah yang... Bodoh.

Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya dan berlari dengan kencang, tak ia pedulikan jalanan yang mulai licin dan langit yang mulai menjatuhkan salju, ia harus segera kembali dan meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya kepada England.

Namun sosok itu tidak ada di rumahnya saat ia kembali.

"Sialan! Dimana kau Arthur!" teriaknya frustasi, pandangannya tak sengaja jatuh kepada pintu depan yang memang telah terbuka saat ia masuk tadi, jadi kemungkinan besar England memang pergi dari rumahnya.

Salju yang baru ia sadari telah turun cukup banyak ini membuat suatu cetakan jejak sepatu yang mengarah ke kiri, ia cukup yakin itu milik England karena jejak sepatu itu berukuan lebih kecil darinya.

Ia pun berlari mengikuti jejak sepatu itu dan mencari England.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

England berjalan sempoyongan entah kemana, mata hijaunya menengok kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang yang tadi tiba-tiba saja pergi dari rumahnya sendiri.

Wajahnya bingung dan juga sedih, berkali-kali ia memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan suara seraknya, berharap ia bisa menemukan pemuda itu dan meminta maaf. Ia merasa bersalah, entah karena apa.

"America~! Alfred~! Kau ada dima-" ucapannya terhenti saat tubuh kurusnya menabrak seseorang yang berbadan besar darinya, ia melihat seseorang itu seraya mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalian kan yang tadi..."

"Ahahaha kita bertemu lagi ya manis..." salah satu dari kelima orang itu maju lalu mengelus pipi England yang merah, "Mau melanjutkan yang tadi? Kami sudah menunggu loh..." ujarnya di ikuti tawa keempat orang yang lain.

Namun England tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak mau! Kalian mau memperokas-Ah memperkosaku kan? Kalian akan membawaku ke gang sempit lalu meninggalkanku di tempat kotor itu kan? Nggak mau~" ujarnya seraya berusaha untuk melarikan diri, namun keempat orang yang lain tiba-tiba saja mencekal tubuhnya dan menariknya dengan paksa.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku~! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih~!"

"Kekasihmu nggak bakalan tahu kan? Sudahlah, kami lebih nikmat dari pada kekasihmu itu!"

"Aku nggak mau sama kalian! Kalian itu bau! Kekasihku saja wangi!" ujar England seraya berusaha untuk lepas dari cekalan keempat lelaki berbadan besar ini. "Lepaskan aku!"

"America~ Alfred~ Tolong aku~!"

Jadi ini yang namanya di perkosa, England – mabuk – tidak tahu jika ini begitu mengerikan. Merasakan jika tubuhnya di banting di atas jalanan beraspal lalu di kerumuni oleh banyak orang, merasakan jika baju nya mulai di lepas paksa oleh kelima orang ini, dan juga-

BUAKKK!

DUAKKK!

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?!" ia membuka kedua matanya yang mulai mengantuk dan melihat lelaki yang dicarinya itu tengah menghabisi kelima orang yang mencoba memperkosanya itu dengan kasar.

Kelima orang yang berusaha untuk melawan itu sama sekali tidak berdaya saat merasakan serangan telak America yang langsung mengenai titik vital mereka. Berusaha untuk mengucapkan kata damai kepada sang lelaki berkacamata, namun America sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Dengan sekali bogem mentah yang cukup keras, kelima orang itu saling bertubrukan lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

America memandang dingin kelima orang itu lalu membalikkan badannya, melihat England yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Alfred~ Akhirnya aku menemukanmu~"

Tak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi, America langsung saja menarik England ke dalam pelukannya, ia langsung saja merasakan tubuh England yang terasa sangat dingin karena tak terlindungi lagi oleh kain. Ia melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikan jaket itu kepada England, ia gosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya setelah itu langsung saja ia sentuh kedua pipi England dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bodoh... Kenapa kau harus keluar rumah hah?! Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya dengan kelima orang brengsek itu?! Nggak enak kan?! Dengakan ucapanku!" sentaknya khawatir, melihat kekasihmu akan di perkosa ramai-ramai di depan matamu sendiri cukup membuat America merasa gelap mata.

Jika ia tidak ingat jika kelima orang – remaja – itu adalah warganya sendiri, mungkin ia sudah membunuhnya dan membuang mayatnya ke lubang buaya.

"America..." England telapak tangan America yang menyentuh pipinya seraya memandang America sedih, "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi karena kesalahanku, aku... aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Aku mencarimu untuk minta maaf... Maafkan aku America... Aku memang salah."

"Bodoh..." America kembali memeluknya, menghantarkan kehangatan yang terasa sangat nyaman untuk England, America tidak mengerti kenapa harus ingatan itu yang England ingat saat melihatnya marah dan pergi tadi, "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku baru ingat jika kau telah ada di sini sejak sore tadi, tetapi aku malah mengabaikanmu. Kau pasti mabuk-mabukan karena itu kan? Maafkan aku..."

"Benarkah itu? Aku pergi kepadamu dan kau mengabaikanku?"

"Iya... Maafkan aku."

"Aku maafkan, karena aku juga punya salah sama America~" ujar England seraya tersenyum lebar.

Untuk saat ini America bersyukur karena England yang dalam keadaan mabuk akan memaafkannya dengan mudah, namun entah saat ia sadar nanti, ia pikirkan nanti saja.

"Tetapi A-me-ri-ca kekasihku tercinta!" England melepas pelukan mereka lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuatnya sedikit menjijit karena tinggi tubuh mereka yang tidak seimbang.

"Ayo hik kita melakukan seks!"

"..."

America pun menghela nafasnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kalau England begitu memaksanya begini, apa boleh buat? Kesempatan emas ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan begitu saja kan?

Lagi pula England terlihat lebih mendingan dari pada yang tadi.

America menggendong England ala bridal lalu mereka pun bulang dengan perasaan bahagia.

Yup! Bahagia! Karena...

"Yeayyy! Aku akan melakukan seks dengan kekasihku yang empuk ototnya dan juga wangi! Aku akan melakukan seks dengan seorang nega-"

"Berisik Arthur!"

...

...

...

...

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAH?!"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MINTA IGGY!"

"BOHONG! BEDEBAH SIALAN KAU AMERICA!"

"SIAPA YANG BOHONG! SANGKING SENANGNYA MELAKUKAN SEKS DENGANKU SAMPAI MINTA SAMPAI ENAM RON-"

"SHUT UP! BERHENTI! KAU BOHONG!"

"MAKANYA! KALAU MINUM JANGAN KEBANYAKAN!"

"TIDAKKK!"

...dan kediaman milik personifikasi Amerika Serikat ini telah kembali berisi umpatan, makian, dan berbagai macam benda yang berterbangan yang di lakukan oleh England yang telah sadar dari mabuknya.

Hahaha walaupun begitu America menikmati England yang seperti ini.

Ahh... Ia memang akan selalu mencintai England apa adanya.

.

.

Benar-benar END

.

.

 **MAAFKAN SAYA TELAH MEMBUAT IGGY MENJADI SEPERTI ITU! *Sujud ke fans England, terus sadar kalau dia sendiri fansnya England***

 **Karena memang saya sedang mabok – Karena kebanyakan asupan – makanya fanfic ini juga ikut-ikutan mabok deh hehehehehe**

 **Tapi apakah England mabuk kan memang OOC, jadi ya biasa aja dong hehehehehe**

 **Buat masalahnya England, kalian pikir sendiri aja deh, kan suatu negara itu banyak banget masalahnya hohohohoho**

 **HAPPY NATIONAL USUK DAY!**

 **Read n Review yaaa!**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Iggyland**


End file.
